Strategie der Spannung
Die Strategie der Spannung (nachrichtendienstlicher bzw. politischer Begriff, vom ital. strategia della tensione) ist ein Oberbegriff für einen Komplex aus zielgerichteten, verdeckten Maßnahmen zur psychologischen, gesellschaftlichen oder politischen Destabilisierung oder Verunsicherung einer Bevölkerungsgruppe, einer Region oder eines Staates. Die Werkzeuge sind illegale, meist gewaltsame Mittel wie Terroranschläge, Morde, Entführungen, paramilitärische Operationen, ferner psychologische Kriegführung und wirtschaftliche Zwangsmaßnahmen, außerdem die Schürung von Unruhen und die zielgerichtete Eskalation von ursprünglich gewaltlosen Konflikten durch Agents provocateurs. Diese werden typischerweise in Kombination mit Mitteln zur Verbreitung von Falschinformationen angewendet. Charakteristischerweise wird die Strategie der Spannung unter strikter Geheimhaltung von Organen des betroffenen Staates selbst oder von mit diesen verbundenen Tarnorganisationen verfolgt (siehe Ziele, Akteure und Motivation). Daher müssen Aussagen darüber, ob eine kriminelle Tat auf eine Verschwörung im Sinne dieser Strategie zurückzuführen ist, oft Vermutungen bleiben. Von Skeptikern werden solche Vermutungen oft unter die Verschwörungstheorien eingereiht. Herkunft des Begriffs Der Begriff Strategie der Spannung wurde 1990 im Zusammenhang mit der gerichtlichen Aufklärung von zahlreichen terroristischen Verbrechen im Italien der 70er und 80er Jahre bekannt. Siehe Gladio, Rote Brigaden und Propaganda Due. Ziele Das hervorstechende Merkmal einer Strategie der Spannung ist die Schaffung eines Klimas der Verunsicherung und Angst in der Zielbevölkerung. Die Wahrnehmung der Schuld an absichtlich inszenierten Verbrechen wird durch geheimdienstliche oder konspirative Methoden wie Desinformation, Streuung entsprechender Gerüchte und Fälschung von Quellen auf eine bestimmte politische oder ethnische Gruppe gelenkt. Deren Diskreditierung bzw. politische und moralische Schwächung stellt üblicherweise eines der Hauptziele der Strategie dar. Ein weiteres Ziel ist die Induzierung des Wunsches nach einer "starken Hand" (Law and Order) bzw. die Stärkung der Toleranz für repressive Maßnahmen des Staates (Einschränkung von Bürgerrechten, verstärkte Überwachung, Anti-Terror-Maßnahmen) in der Bevölkerung bis hin zur Ausrufung des Ausnahmezustands, um die vermeintlich gefährdete Sicherheit wiederherzustellen. Akteure Die Akteure sind typischerweise Geheimdienste oder ihnen nahestehende Kreise, die wegen der impliziten Verstöße gegen nationales bzw. internationales Recht in der Regel ohne oder nur mit inoffizieller Genehmigung ihrer Regierung handeln (siehe auch Staatsterrorismus). Ausführende Organe sind häufig paramilitärische Gruppen, Kriminelle oder Extremisten, die über die wahren Hintergründe und Motive ihrer Auftraggeber entweder getäuscht oder im Unklaren gehalten werden, manchmal jedoch diese auch unterstützen und billigen. Je nach Motivation ihres Handelns können die Akteure aus dem von der Strategie betroffenen Staat selbst oder aus einem anderen Staat stammen, der bestimmte Ziele in dem betroffenen Staat verfolgt. Motivation Die Motivation der Akteure ergibt sich meist aus einer Bedrohung durch gesellschaftliche, politische oder wirtschaftliche Umwälzungen, die zum Machtverlust führen könnten bzw. aus fiktiven oder geringen Bedrohungen, die von Teilen der Elite eines Landes als real und relevant wahrgenommen werden (Bsp. Demokratisierung, Kommunismus, Kapitalismus, ethnische Spannungen, religiöser Fundamentalismus). Häufig steht auch die Ablenkung von akuten oder strukturellen Problemen eines Staatswesens oder einer Regierung am Anfang einer Strategie der Spannung (Bsp. Korrupte Eliten, abgewirtschaftete oder erschöpfte politische Klasse oder Regierung, Endphase einer Diktatur). Notwendigkeit der absoluten Geheimhaltung Ein wesentliches Merkmal einer Strategie der Spannung ist die unbedingte Verhinderung der Untersuchung und Veröffentlichung der wahren Hintergründe der Verbrechen, da die Veröffentlichung wegen der Duldung oder Inszenierung von Kapitalverbrechen drastische strafrechtliche Konsequenzen für die beteiligten Personen hätte, aber auch das Vertrauen der zuvor gezielt desinformierten Bevölkerung in die Institutionen und Organe ihres Staates bzw. in die Institution des Staates selbst empfindlich schwächen würde. Daher ist das konspirative Vorgehen elementares Merkmal einer Strategie der Spannung, wodurch die spätere Aufklärung der Vorgänge (parlamentarisch oder gerichtlich) durch das Fehlen von Dokumenten und den Willen der Beteiligten zur Verschleierung in den meisten Fällen zwangsläufig äußerst lückenhaft gerät. Die durch gerichtliche bzw. parlamentarische Untersuchungen bekannt gewordenen Fälle wurden zumeist nach einem grundlegenden Wechsel der politischen Verhältnisse aufgedeckt (siehe Beispiele) und ließen sich durch ihren außerordentlichen Umfang nicht auf Dauer komplett geheimhalten. Zitate :Man musste Zivilisten angreifen, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, unschuldige Menschen, unbekannte Menschen, die weit weg vom politischen Spiel waren. (...) Der Grund dafür war einfach. Die Anschläge sollten das italienische Volk dazu bringen, den Staat um grössere Sicherheit zu bitten. Diese politische Logik liegt all den Massakern und Terroranschlägen zu Grunde, welche ohne richterliches Urteil bleiben, weil der Staat sich ja nicht selber verurteilen kann. -Vincenzo Vinciguerra, 1990 wegen Mordes an drei Carabinieri verurteilter Rechtsextremist und Mitglied der Geheimorganisation Gladio, Quelle: Schweizer Zeitung "Der Bund" :Terror eignet sich mehr als irgendeine andere militärische Strategie dazu, die Bevölkerung zu manipulieren. -Friedensforscher Dr. Daniele Ganser, Historiker und Gladio-Forscher (Quelle: Der Europäer, Jg. 9 / Nr. 6 / April 2005) Beispiele Beispiele für Anwendung einer Strategie der Spannung in der jüngeren Geschichte: * Südafrika - Südafrikanischen (weißen) Sicherheitsdiensten nahestehende Kräfte verübten in den 80er und 90er Jahren Terroranschläge und Morde an weißen Zivilisten, die der schwarzen Widerstandsbewegung African National Congress (ANC) in die Schuhe geschoben wurden, um deren Einfluss zu schmälern. Der ANC dementierte, dass er für die Anschläge verantwortlich sei. Er führte an, dass für die Taten eine dritte Kraft (Third Force) verantwortlich sei, was nach dem Ende der Apartheid auch bestätigt wurde (Bericht der südafrikanischen Wahrheits- und Versöhnungskommission, wichtigste Punkte in Paragraph 3 und 5 der ersten Seite zusammengefasst). Da zur Zeit der Anschläge eine Beteiligung von regierungsnahen, weißen Kräften an den Terroranschlägen als kaum vorstellbar galt, litt das Ansehen des ANC unter der weißen Bevölkerung genau wie von den Urhebern beabsichtigt. * Italien - zahlreiche Terroranschläge der 70er und 80er Jahre wurden von rechtsgerichteten geheimdienstnahen Kräften begangen und von offizieller Seite der extremen Linken zugerechnet. Das angestrebte und auch teilweise erreichte Ziel war die Diskreditierung der gesamten politischen Linken, speziell der Kommunistischen Partei Italiens (siehe auch Gladio, Demagnetize, Rote Brigaden, Propaganda Due). * Chile - vor und während der Regierungszeit des sozialistischen Präsidenten Salvador Allende führte die CIA eine verdeckte Operation zusammen mit Teilen des chilenischen Geheimdienstes DINA durch. Ziel war der Sturz der gewählten Regierung, unter anderem wurden landesweite Streiks in wichtigen Industriezweigen organisiert (Transport) und die resultierende Schwächung der Wirtschaft Allende zugeschrieben. Nach einem Putsch gegen Allende 1973 begann die systematische Verfolgung, Folterung und Ermordung von Sozialisten und Gewerkschaftern unter dem Deckmantel der Bekämpfung von "Subversiven" und "Terroristen" (siehe auch Operation Condor, Französische Doktrin). Beispiele für wahrscheinliche Anwendung einer Strategie der Spannung: * Algerien - während des Bürgerkriegs der 90er Jahre wurden zahlreiche Massaker an der Zivilbevölkerung unter Umständen begangen, die eine Beteiligung von Sicherheitskräften wahrscheinlich erscheinen ließen. Gute Zusammenfassung eines Untersuchungsberichts zu den Massakern in Algerien | Hintergrundartikel aus der Wochenzeitung "Die Zeit" Literatur *Daniele Ganser: Nato's Secret Armies: Operation Gladio and Terrorism in Western Europe. Frank Cass, London 2005, ISBN 0714685003 *Leo A. Müller, Werner Raith (Hrsg.): Gladio, das Erbe des Kalten Krieges. Der NATO-Geheimbund und seine deutschen Vorläufer. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1991, ISBN 3499129930 *Habib Soua?dia: "Schmutziger Krieg in Algerien. Bericht eines Ex-Offiziers der Spezialkräfte der Armee (1992-2000)". Chronos-Verlag, Zürich 2001, ISBN 3034005377 *Youcef Bedjaoui, Abbas Aroua und Meziane Ait-Larbi (Hg.): "An Inquiry into the Algerian Massacres" Verlag Hoggar, Genf 1999, ISBN 940130086 *J. Patrice McSherry: "Predatory States: Operation Condor and Covert War in Latin America". Rowman & Littlefield Publishers, 2005, ISBN 0742536874 Weblinks *Forschungsprojekt zur Geheimdienstoperation [[Gladio]] mit umfangreicher, online einsehbarer Dokumentensammlung von Dr. Daniele Ganser, Historiker an der ETH Zürich * Interview mit Dr. Daniele Ganser über die Ergebnisse des Gladio-Forschungsprojekts an der ETH Zürich *gute Zusammenstellung zur Operation Gladio von www.quibono.net *Bericht der südafrikanischen Wahrheitskommission zu Terroranschlägen durch rechtsgerichtete Kräfte, wichtigste Punkte in Paragraph 3 und 5 der ersten Seite zusammengefasst *Gute Zusammenfassung des unter Literatur aufgeführten Untersuchungsberichts zu den Massakern in Algerien *Hintergrundartikel aus der Wochenzeitung "Die Zeit" über den Bürgerkrieg in Algerien *Bericht über die Verwicklung algerischer Staatsorgane in Folter, Morde und Massaker bei 3sat inkl. Link zu einem Interview (Real-Video) mit dem langjährigen ARD-Korrespondenten in Algerien Category:BegriffCategory:GladioCategory:Politik